The invention relates generally to devices which are used in food preparation to prevent splatter of the food and also relates generally to disposable products. More specifically, the invention relates to a paper-based, disposable shield, which will be used in the preparation of food in a microwave oven, so as to prevent the splatter of food onto the interior surface of a microwave oven.
The use of microwave ovens to prepare meals has become commonplace. That is to say the microwave is no longer used only to reheat beverages or prepared and prepackaged meals. It is now commonly used for almost all cooking and heating applications from leftovers to complete meals. One of the difficulties in using microwave ovens is the generation of “Hot Spots” due to the lack of uniformity of microwave penetration within the substance being heated. These “Hot Spots” cause one or more small areas of the food being heated to reach a rapid localized boiling point and explode or pop, thereby splattering bits of food onto the interior surface of the microwave oven.
Current methods of reducing “Hot Spots” include rotating turntables which continually rotate the food as to distribute the internal microwave energy. Even with the use of these turntables, the food often splatters leaving the inside of the microwave soiled and in need of cleaning. Furthermore, there are instances where it is necessary to bring the food to a boil, and when such boiling occurs, the microwave oven is likely to be soiled by the splatter of the boiling food.
Currently, the most common method of preventing microwave ovens from being splattered with food is to cover the food being heated with another dish or lid. If an entire dish, such as a casserole, is being prepared, the lid may be used to prevent food splatter. However, it is very common to heat food on a serving dish, plate, bowl or other lidless container. In such cases, another plate is often placed over the open heating dish in order to protect the interior of the microwave. The problem here is that the person now has two dishes to wash from the preparation of a single dish of food. Alternatively, people often place a paper towel or napkin over the food being heated to protect against splatter. The use of the paper towel or napkin is desirable because it is relatively inexpensive to use and can simply be discarded after use. The napkin or paper towel rests on the food and absorbs any splatter caused by the “Hot Spots” or boiling food. The use of the napkin or paper towel, however, results in the undesirable absorption of liquids from the food, such as cheese, cream's or sauces. This absorption also causes the paper towel or napkin to stick to the food.
Consequently, there is a need for a device and method for covering food during microwave cooking and heating so as to protect the interior of the microwave from being soiled with splattering food. There is also the need for this device and method of covering food to eliminate the addition of more dirty dishes and not leave paper towels or napkins sticking to the food. This device needs to be inexpensive and easy to use.